Dimension desconocida
by MeidoIchigo
Summary: una aventura poco comun... cuatro chicas entrar accidentalmente al mundo del anime...que sucedera en sus aventuras?
1. un extraño experimento

Dimensión desconocida

_**Ola soy y este es mi primer fic espero que les guste. Esta historia se divide en siete mundos por lo que la primera parte del títulos representan en el mundo que estan

* * *

**_

_**Nadja  
**_

Capitulo I: Un extraño experimento

Todo comienza en una gran cuidad Alison, Estrella, Marina y Fernanda, eran unas hermanas muy unidas, que realizaban todo lo que las chicas de su edad hacían.

Marina, la mayor de solo dieciséis años, tenia pelo color negro, y bastante largo, tanto que pasaba de la cintura y sus ojos eran de un color verde, de carácter medio tímido y preocupado. Alison, era la que le seguía en edad, de apenas quince años, era de cabellos dorados pero mas blanquecinos, que le llegaban a la cintura, con sus ojos de un extraño color verde, al ser la segunda, y al ver que su hermana mayor no poseía una personalidad dominante, se volvió la líder del grupo. La tercera era Estrella, una joven de apenas catorce años, que era dueña de una larga cabellera negra, si bien un poco mas corta que la de Marina y Alison, tenia los ojos azulados, poseía un a personalidad dominante y optimista. Y por ultimo, estaba la pequeña Fernanda, que era un año menor que Estrella, poseía cabellos castaños en realidad un poco rojizos, que le llegaban hasta la cintura y de ojos castaño o mejor dicho de un color miel. Era la chica pesimista del grupo.

Bueno como ya les dije, ellas hacían todo que hacían las chicas de su edad, excepto claro está, que eran ayudantes de un científico o profesor como quieran llamarle, según recuerdo, él era un familiar lejano de ellas, bueno, eso en realidad no importa, lo importante es saber que este profesor o científico realizaba diversos experimentos.

Estas jóvenes de entre trece y dieciséis años, todos los días, después de la escuela, iban al laboratorio, para ayudarlo en algunos de sus inventos y esto había comenzado desde algunos meses atrás; ahora lo ayudaba a realizar el mas glorioso invento, que según él lograría llegar a los sueños mas imposibles y hacerlo realidad. Cosa improbable y absurda en ese tiempo, pero aun así esas chicas lo ayudaban.

Así, luego tras intento e intento, fallo tras fallo, una tarde de viernes, después de clases, cuando las chicas llegaron al laboratorio del profesor, vieron a este feliz y emocionado, casi saltando de alegría

-lo conseguí-. Dijo, como ya lo dije emocionado -Estoy casi seguro que lo conseguí-.

-De que habla, profesor Fernanda, que estaba dudosa, y miedosa por lo emocionada por lo que estaba el profesor

-Estoy hablando del invento-. Contesto el casi gritando, estaba muy emocionado.-Finalmente lo conseguí, estoy completamente seguro-. Pero por un momento cambio de expresión.- Pero...

-Pero qué profesor-. Pregunto Marina un poco insegura

-Deben probarlo ustedes... verán para que yo este segurísimo necesito de su ayuda, bueno si ustedes quieren, así ayudarían al mundo serian como unas heroínas. Bueno y que dicen-.

- Bueno, no tengo ningún problema-. Contesto Marina emocionada

-yo me anoto-. Luego dijo Estrella

-somos tres. Comento Alison después. –Todo sea por ser una heroína-.

-Seamos realistas no funcionara-. Argumento la ultima chica, pero al ver tan decididas a sus hermanas luego suspiro.-No tengo mas remedio que aceptar ¿verdad?-. Suspiro bien lo haré

-Sabían que aceptarían-. El profesor luego busco entre sus inventos, cuando lo hallo se dirigió nuevamente a las chicas.- Tengan...-. Dijo y les paso el invento, este invento era muy pequeño y liviano su estructura era muy parecida a un MP3.-Colóquenselo en la oreja, luego necesito que se pongan en estas camillas para poder examinarlas, después yo activare el aparato par que funcioné-. Concluyo

Las chicas hicieron exactamente lo que el profesor les había indicado siguiendo paso por paso, acostándose en una supuesta cama o camillas como así le llamaba el profesor. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase cayendo en rotundo sueño. Las chicas volvieron en si unos pocos minutos mas tardes, pero ya no se hallaban en el laboratorio sino en un lugar completamente diferente, aquí lo que mas había era oscuridad y el color negro predominaba

-¿Donde...donde estamos?-. Pregunto Marina muy temerosa

-No se, que es lo que sucede-. Comento Alison después-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-OH, tal parece que el experimento no funciono-. Comento Fernanda.- creo que lo mejor es irnos

-Aguarda-. Comento Estrella -aún conservo esto-. Indico la maquina, todas después vieron si tenían la maquina

-Nosotros igual-. Dijo Marina

-Pero, ¿qué significa esto?-. Se pregunto Alison

-Significan que están en otra dirección-. Contesto una voz misteriosa que se oía por todo el lugar, las chicas estuvieron un poco asustadas y dudosas por esa extraña voz

- Pero ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Marina que era la que menos entendía el asunto – ¿Y donde estas?

-Querida Marina yo soy el profesor , y aunque ustedes no lo crean, yo estoy en mi dimensión, en nuestra dimensión ,me puedo comunicar con ustedes por medio de este aparato-concluyo

-Pero profesor, que hacemos aquí-. Pregunto Alison que estaba muy confundida –no logro entender-.

-Bueno, esto es difícil de explicar-. Contesto la voz- están en una especie de mundo donde pueden optar de todo. Este lugar es donde todo es posible-.

-Así y ¿como? Fernanda que era la mas incrédula del grupo

-Todo aquí es posible-. Volvió a decir el profesor

-Bueno si es así-. Dijo Alison- probemos

-Esto debe ser un juego-. Contesto Estrella emocionada

Pero mientras avanzaba Estrella y comenzaba a jugar en el lugar, apareció de la nada algo brillante como una pantalla y e acerco lentamente a donde las cuatro chicas estaban

-¿que es eso?-. Pregunto marina, cuando ella logro darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

-Podría se un juego-. Hablo Estrella emocionada

-¿que dice ahí?-. Pregunto Fernanda indicando en donde estaba escrito

-Dice-. Contesto Alison mientras se acerca mas a la pantalla y luego comenzó a leer lo que decía en ella –_la edad que quieras desear, tu la tendrás .Desalo y se hará realidad-._ Luego cuando concluyo de leer comento:

-Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Cómo es posible?-.

-Pero no tenemos nada que perder intentándolo-. Interrumpió Estrella

-Yo creo que no resultara-. Comento luego Fernanda -. No hay que ser tonta para darse cuenta de que no resultara

Alison medito un rato los dos puntos de vista que sus dos hermanas menores le mostraban, luego de un rato de meditar la chica llego a una conclusión:

-Bien entonces, probemos-. Contesto Alison -¿quien parte?- pregunto luego la chica

-Yo-. Contesto la chica mas pequeña- les demostrare que esto no puede ser posible.

Y la chica comenzó a acercarse al la pantalla, cuando llego a esta miro atentamente hacia ella y coloco su mano en el aparato y comenzó y luego comenzó a decir:

-Vamos a ver maquina. Yo ha mis trece años quisiera tener un año mas. Catorce quisiera tener para ver en que puedo cambiar

Luego que dijo esto, espero un rato al ver que no sucedía nada ella pensó que tenia razón, pero no, pues un resplandor dorado apareció un poco después y la comenzó a rodear, y así Feña como así la llamaba sus hermanas y todos que la conocían, comenzó a cambiar en vez de sus cabellos color castaño rojizo, que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los hombros y sus ojos de color miel se volvieron castaños claros y la chica además de esto comenzó a crecer, cuando ya el resplandor se había esfumado, la joven al mirarse dijo:

-Esta soy yo, esto no puede ser posible -.

Luego de que ella se miraran y las otras también se dieran cuenta de su cambio, Estrella se acerco a la maquina

-Ahora me toca a mi-dijo- quisiera tener diez- se veía lo emocionada que estaba.

-Pero hermana eso es muy aburrido- le sugirió Marina

-No me importa lo que pienses yo quiero tener diez-luego puso la mano en la maquina-es lo que deseo

Pronto el resplandor dorado la rodeo, y volvió a ser una niña de diez, pero esta vez con una melena rubia, y sus ojos de color marrón, se veía como una niña inocente y pequeña

-Estrella eres tú- pregunto Alison

-Quien mas, mírenme soy una niña de

-Bueno ¿que edad quieres tu Marina?-nuevamente Alison pregunto

-Este...yo...yo... la chica, mientras se acercaba la maquina-si fuera posible hazme tener un año menos, si quisiera tener quince-.

El resplandor la rodeo y la hizo tener quince, sus cabellos eran castaños oscuro, y que le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos de color chocolate.

-Pues ahora te toca, Alison-. Estrella comenzó a empujarla

-Si, es tu turno-. Dijo Fernanda, mientras ayuda a Estrella a empujarla

-Bueno, ándose de ambas- déjenme ver... ¿que edad quiero tener?-caminaba de un lado parar otro – Ya sé-se acerco a la maquina-no, no, no, seria muy vieja… mejor… no, no, no-.

-Ya P.D.- estrella estaba impaciente- decídete-.

-OK, OK-. Dijo Alison –No me un rato-será buena idea tener dieciséis-. Al comentar esto el resplandor comenzó a rodearla haciéndola crecer en una chica de cabellos medios azulados con ojos color chocolate de dieciséis años.

Luego, el lugar oscuro se empezó a iluminar. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que estaban en un lugar completamente distinto, era un lugar lleno de caminos, las chicas estaban en medio de los caminos en el circulo que formaban.

-profesor, sigue ahí- pregunto Marina

-Si-. Contesto-Se cayo el sistema, pero no se preocupen ya lo arregle.-. Luego miro por su pantalla y vio a las cinco chicas totalmente cambiadas.- Estrella, Marina, Alison, Fernanda son ustedes, pero que les paso-.

-Es gracias a esta dimensión profesor-. Dijo Estrella emocionada. - gracias a ella logramos cambiar las edades-.

-bueno, profesor, no lo llamamos por eso-. Alison interrumpió a Estrella. -sino por que estamos en un lugar muy extraño, no es como el de antes-.

-Entiendo, y puedo verlo-. Comento el profesor.- Tienes razón, esto es muy extraño, lo mejor será investigar este lugar y sus caminos-.

-Entonces, esto quiere decir que, usted quiere que vayamos allá Fernanda algo enojada

-Fernanda por supuesto. Esto ayudará al mundo.-Respondió él.

- vamos, Feña no tenemos nada que perder-. Insistió Estrella. La insistencia duro más o menos una media hora, por lo que finalmente Feña contesto:

- Esta bien, pero si me pasa algo, es tu culpa- suspiro

- de acuerdo, yo tomo la culpa-. Respondió la pequeña

Luego miraron los caminos, y al ver que eran muchos Feña pregunto

-bien ¿Por qué camino?-. Suspiro

-¿Qué tal por este?- indico Marina uno de los caminos

-no, por este-. Dijo Estrella indicando otro

-por este-. Insistió Marina

-No por este-. Afirmo nuevamente Estrella

-este-. Dijo empezando a enojarse Marina

-no, este-. Estrella se puso furiosa

-Chicas, que les parece este-. Al ver la disputa Alison indicando el camino del frente

-no tengo objeción- comento Fernanda

-bueno-. Marina cedió fácilmente

-ah-. Suspiro Estrella -vamos por ese-.

Las chicas se dirigieron por ese sendero, al principio se veía un camino sin ningún tipo de paisaje, pero a medida que avanzaba se iba viendo un paisaje que poco a poco las chicas podian reconocer, hasta que finalmente en el medio del camino Alison, se dio cuenta de que el paisaje se le hacia familiar.

-Marina, ¿acaso este prado te parece conocido?-. Comento Alison después de un rato

-si, y ¿a ti también?-. Contesto Marina

-aham-. Alison movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-a mí también me parece conocido y es muy bello-. Comento Estrella – ahora, voy a jugar con esas flores-.


	2. ¡no puede ser, estamos en Nadja!

**_Ola de nuevo ahora viene la parte en que salen los animes y antes que nada los personajes de anime no pertenecen , espero que les agrade el segundo capitulo de Dimension desconocida.

* * *

_**

Capitulo II: ¡No puede ser, estamos en Nadja!

Luego de que Estrella fuera a jugar con flores Alison se dio cuenta de donde estaban

-Este paisajes de Nadja ¿no?- Comento ella

-¡sí! Es verdad-contestaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo

- pero ¿cómo?- Fernanda se veía incrédula

-Si, es Nadja- dijo Marina apuntando -ese es el orfanato, ¿como puede ser?-

-¡es perfecto!-grito Alison que quito a Marina de sus pensamientos

-¿de que hablan?- Estrella estaba con un gran ramo de flores

- estamos en el mundo de Nadja-. Explico Fernanda a Estrella que se estaba acercando poco a poco al grupo

- profesor se encuentra ahí-. Pregunto Alison luego de un rato, donde las chicas pensaban aun lo que habia sucedido.

- si aquí estoy, díganme ya saben en que lugar están y... el profesor, en el momento que se pudo comunicar con ellas

-Sí, sí, sí no le ponía atención a lo que el profesor decía-. Eso no es importante, dígame profesor con su maquina puede aparecer cualquier finalmente el profesor

-pues creo que sí-. Contesto el profesor- ¿por qué?-.

-estoy pensando- Alison estuvo un silencio por un tiempo hasta que la que Marina le hablo

-¿que estas pensando? Marina

-de seguro algo malo-. Respondió la pequeña burlándose de Alison

-Quieren saber lo que pienso-. Concluyo de decir Alison, todas sus compañeras inclinaron la cabeza pensando que, si tal como dice el profesor, de que podemos aparecer cualquier cosa me gustaría que Nadja... se quedara con Keith-. Alison se veía emocionada por lo que se estaba imaginando

- ¡¿qué?!-. gritaron todas, impresionada por lo que Alison habia dicho

-¿y como piensas que podemos hacer eso?-. Pregunto Fernanda que seguía incrédula a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado

-pues bien escuchen este seria el plan, yo conoceré a Keith, ¿cómo y dónde? Lo pesare luego; mientras Marina se hará amiga de Francis, así mantendremos alejado a Francis de Nadja lo suficiente como para que no se enamoren y a Keith lo acercaremos mas a ella para que se enamoren-.

-¿y que pasa con Feña y yo?-. Pregunto la pequeña

- Ustedes nos ayudaran a Alison emocionada. Pero luego se puso seria nuevamente -miren lo que necesitamos ahora, es tener un titulo de nobleza y un lugar donde vivamos por ahora aquí. Teniendo eso podremos acércanos a la familia de Francis y Keith... y si tenemos suerte nos acercaremos a la de Nadja-.

-¡no!-la pequeña se veía enojada -no podemos quedarnos y menos interferir, quien sabe que puede pasar-

-vamos, será muy interesante-. Respondió Alison tratando de convencerla

- no, no lo creo- Estrella estaba muy seria

-porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis- insistió la chica, sus deseos eran tan fuertes que finalmente Estrella empezó a confundirse

- No se-dijo confundida Estrella

- deja que lo haga- sugirió Fernanda que ya estaba disgustada por la insistencia de Alison

-esta bien-. Luego de pensarlo Estrella acepto

-¡si!- Alison salto de alegría

-creo que puedo mandarles lo necesario- dijo el profesor, quien habia escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido. Entonces en ese momento aparecieron ropa de la época (bellos y hermosos vestidos antiguos) tambien se veían joyas, y finalmente apareció en unos metros para allá un carruaje, que llevaba un chofer y tambien caballos.

-ahora tienen todo lo necesario, su familia conocerá a la de Francis en una cena, ahora debo asegurarme de que todo este funcionando bien-. Concluyo el profesor mientras cada vez su voz se habia apagando poco a poco

-muy bien, vamos -. Alison rápidamente caminaba hacia el carruaje

-¡espera! Marina, que corrió tras ella y la tomo del brazo -Aun no sabemos nada-

-¿cómo que?- Fernanda pregunto

-bueno, mmm, nuestros nombres si siguen siendo los mismos y ¿cual es nuestro apellido? y ¿donde vivimos?, esas cosas son las que no sabemos-. Respondió Marina

-Es cierto-. Estrella opino lo mismo que Marina, pero esto fue en vano, ya que Alison se acercaba al chofer

-Alison, ¡espera!-Grito Fernanda, pero ya Alison estaba junto al cochero

-Discúlpenme-. Alison dijo al cochero

-si, señorita-.él cochero contesto a Alison, quien era bastante joven y atractivo

-podría decir, mi nombre-. Alison se veía muy calmada

-¿cómo?- pregunto el cochero confundido, por lo que Alison le dijo

-mi nombre y el de ellas, lo puede decir-. Repito Alison calmadamente

-usted es la señorita Alison, y ellas son la señorita Marina, Fernanda y Estrella , son las hijas del difunto Conde Andrews , es un gran conde reconocido en toda Europa y hemos venido desde Francia, para poder que ustedes se reúnan con el duque Harcor, quien tenia negocio con su padre-. Contesto el cochero

-Muchas gracias-. Alison hizo una reverencia, y luego miro a las chicas, las chicas ya sabían lo que debían hacer, entonces Alison nuevamente miro al cochero y le dijo –Nos vamos-.

-Cómo, usted ordene, señorita-. Contesto, después se paro y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Las chicas entraron y se maravillaron por el carruaje que rea espacioso, y por fuera de color negro, por adentro se sentía acogido y espacioso.

-¡Qué lindo! Estrella alegremente

- yo en toda mi vida, no me había subido a uno de Marina impresionada, por lo espacioso y bello que era el carruaje- es tan lindo-.

-bueno, chicas ya estamos, así que empecemos nuestro plan-. Comento Alison que era la más emocionada por estar en este mundo o dimensión

Marina, quien apoyaba a Alison un cien por ciento en todo lo que a ella se le ocurría

-Saben, chicas- Comento Estrella luego.-Es fabulosos, que esto se haga realidad, esto era imposible, pero ahora puede ser real y me encanta-. Ahora la emocionada era Estrella

- lo sé- Comento Fernanda -me encanta esa idea-

-y tú fuiste la ultima en creer- volvió a decir Estrella que ahora estaba risueña

-bueno si lo reconozco, yo fui la ultima en creer- contesto la chica muy emocionada .El carruaje comenzó a andar, las chicas se maravillaron al ver esos caminos, aun no podian creerlo, creer que esto fuera posible, era un sueño pero un sueño hecho realidad. A medida que avanzaban admitan que esta era la realidad, y reconocían los lugares en los que iban, Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la gigantesca Mansión Harcor, al llegar ahí

- Señoritas, llegamos -. Comento el chofer, mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y comenzó a ayudar a las chicas a bajar del coche.

-gracias-. Dijo Marina al bajar -bien chicas vamos-.

-guau-. Afirmo Estrella impresionada -¡que casa tan grande! ¡Mira cuantas ventanas y que grande el jardín!-. Moviéndose de un lado para otro, como inspeccionando el lugar

-Estrella-. Marina corrió directamente hacia ella –ven, vamos a cambiarnos-. Tomándola, y tirándola del brazo

- ya bueno, pero no me tires tan fuerte-. La pequeña tenia un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos

- perdón-. Marina se disculpo -pensé que no te tiraba tan fuerte-.

-vamos-. Sugirió Fernanda mientras ella junto con Alison se adelantaban a la entrada, el cochero iba detrás de ellas levándole las maletas, Marina y estrella caminaron (mejor dicho corrieron) A donde las otras chicas estaban

-entremos- suspiró Alison y así el cuarteto entro a la gran mansión de los Harcor , que estaba llenos de hermosos adornos, lleno de alfombras con mas de doscientas habitaciones, cuando las cuatro hermanas vieron esto se sorprendieron, la mas entusiasmada fue Estrella que lo demostró diciendo lo siguiente

-¡Qué hermoso es!, ¡Qué lindo!, todo es tan maravilloso, es precioso-. Todo iba bien hasta en ese momento, pero la pequeña tuvo que seguir hablando-. Pero se va a poner mas lindo, en la fiesta con flores y esos adornos, por supuesto va a aparecer...-. La pequeña iba a continuar, pero Alison rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y le tapo la boca

-¡Ay!, discúlpela, pero es su primera reunión publica y esta un poco ansiosa- esa fue la excusa que Alison se le ocurrió

- no se preocupe señorita- un sirviente le contesto -entendemos perfectamente eso-.

Luego de estas palabras ese sirviente, junto con otros dos mas las llevaron a su habitación, esta era bastante espaciosa, de un color rosa, con cuatro enormes camas, cada una de las chicas eligió la suya y luego tomaron su equipaje, que el cochero junto con los otros dos sirviente habían llevado y lo revisaron, encontrando en el bellos vestidos de la época

-¿estos vamos a usar?-pregunto la pequeña-son muy lindos-. Comento no tanto el vestido que va a ocupar Nadja, en otro capí la chica dijo esto hizo que las otras tres se disgustaran con ellas

-Estrella, hazme un favor, cierra la boca-. Marina grito, muy enojada, pero al ver que la pequeña no le hacia caso comenzaron a discutir hasta que Alison las interrumpió

-chicas, lo mejor será ella. Y así estuvieron viendo todos los vestidos que tenían, para ver cual era el mejor para esta ocasión…Cuando estuvieron decididas las chicas decidieron bajar a cenar con la familia Harcor

-bien chicas, bajemos-. Sugirió Fernanda

Alison llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste con adornos plateado, una parte del vestido que estaba recubierta con la tela celeste era blanca, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Por su parte Fernanda llevaba un vestido celeste abultado llevaba su cabello con un medio moño, seguida de ella venia la pequeña Estrella llevaba un vestido azul de terciopelo, que era abultado pero que le quedaba un poco largo, su cabellera venia suelta pero llevaba un hermoso cintillo que combinaba con el vestido y finalmente Marina que traía puesto un vestido rosado muy parecido al diseño de Alison, que llevaba unos hermosos adornos plateados, y la tela caía destacando la tela blanca que estaba en el centro, llevaba dos trenzas espigas, como peinado.

-Las señoritas Alison, Marina, Fernanda, y Estrella, hijas del conde Andrew-.

Anuncio el sirviente y luego abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar a la sala donde estaban el duque Harcor

-así que usted, es la famosa hija mayor del conde Andrew-comento el duque a Alison cuando ya habían entrado -Alison, ¿verdad?-

-Así es querido duque-contesto Alison mientras hacia una reverencia

-a qué bien-. Contesto el conde, luego miro a las otras tres chicas- y supongo que estas son tus hermanas-. Pregunto

- si ellas son Marina, Fernanda y estrella- presento Alison, mientras cada una de las chicas hacia una reverencia. Luego de esto se acerco una joven señora de cabellos dorados que llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, inmediatamente el duque la presento a Alison

-Alison quisiera presentarte a Carolinne, ella es mi cuñada-.

- mucho gusto, Alison- Contesto luego Carolinne haciendo una reverencia

-el gusto es mío, señorita Carolinne-. Alison respondió de lamisca manera que Carolinne.

Luego de esto un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules llego a la sala, se acerco donde estaban reunidos, llevaba un smoking blanco y en el lado derecho llevaba una rosa blanca, el duque al verlo inmediatamente lo presento

-También me gustaría que conocieras a mi hijo, Francis Harcor-.

- Mucho gusto, señoritas- Francis se inclino

-no puede ser, Francis, eres tú, en persona-. Estrella casi saltaba de la alegría por la emoción que tenia. Francis al ver la reacción de la pequeña la miro un poco extrañado, aparte de los demas que estaban ahí, a excepción claro esta de las otras tres chicas. Feña de inmediato tomo a la pequeña y le tapo la boca

-No, le hagas caso, es que esta un poco traumada desde que mi padre murió-. Invento la chica

- bueno, no importa vamos a cenar-. El duque sugirió luego, y llevo a todos al comedor que era muy espacioso, las chicas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar langosta. Después de la cena el duque y la tía de Francis se retiraron, pues tenían asuntos que resolver, y las chicas junto con Francis que les mostró la casa y luego las llevo a la sala de estar

- Francis, que linda es tu casa con todos esos adornos se ve fenomenal.- comento Fernanda cuando ya se habían instalado en la sala de estar

-sí, supongo que la suya también es así- respondió Francis

-sí, si, la de nosotras también tiene algo ó Marina, que se veía muy nerviosa

-Bueno, Francis ¿y a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre?-pregunto Alison haciéndose la que no sabia

-yo sé, yo sé Estrella saltando. Marina que era la que estaba mas cerca de la pequeña le tapa la boca

-Fernanda, no te gustaría llevar a estrella a jugar al patio- pregunto luego la chica

-pero yo Feña, pero Alison entendiendo lo que Marina pensaba le pega en el brazo con el codo, Feña después del golpe entendió -ah, sí la llevaré a jugar-. Francis al ver esta situación mira extrañado

-perdón, Francis-. Comento Marina luego -pero cuando mi hermana se pone así, necesita un poco de aire-.

-bueno Francis, sigamos con nuestro ó Alison, tratando de que Francis olvidara lo que recién habia pasado -¿a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre?-.

- bueno, yo hago nobleze oblige- respondió el joven.

Justo en ese momento aparece Fernanda, con Estrella tomada de la mano

-Marina, Estrella no quiere la chica

-bien, yo me encargo de ella-. Contesto la chica, dirigiéndose donde la pequeña estaba. Cuando estaba al lado de la niña dijo muy bajo -bien, Estrella, te puedes quedar, claro si me prometes no decir nada-.

-Bueno, no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré-. Contesto la niña sonriendo, finalmente se acercaron al grupo. Cuando llegaron ahí

-¿qué decían? Marina que estaba muy interesada en el tema.

-Francis nos contaba que él se dedicaba a visitar orfanatos y darle contribuciones-. Explico Alison detalladamente, las otras cuatros chicas mostraban el interés en el tema

-Sabes, suena Fernanda algo risueña

-tengo una idea-. A Alison le brillaban los ojos de alegría - Francis, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a un orfanato algún día?-. La chica se veía llena de ilusión y esperanza

-me parece una buena idea-. Respondió Francis

-Oye, Francis-. Grito Estrella, luego que Alison prácticamente saltara de la emoción

-si, dime-. Francis dijo luego

- ¿cómo esta tu hermano? la pequeña inocentemente. Las chicas al oír a Estrella quedaron sorprendidas ¿Cómo Estrella preguntaba eso? Esa simple pregunta arruinaría sus planes, inmediatamente Fernanda le tapo la boca, Francis la mira extrañado, mientras que las otras chicas daban un suspiro.

-¡qué buena pregunta, Estrella!-. Afirmo Alison, era lo único que se le pudo ocurrir, pero luego se le ocurrió -Francis, ¿tu tienes algún hermano?-.

-sí, tengo un hermano; pero no hablo mucho de el, sin embargo me inspiran el chico -Mi hermano se llama Keith, es mi hermano gemelo.

-umm, entiendo, y ¿dónde esta ahora?-. Marina estaba curiosa por saber en donde se encontraba Keith

-bueno yo...., no se donde se encuentra-. Respondió Francis algo nervioso

-A mi se me hace que si sabes-. Dijo Feña al notar lo nervioso que se habia puesto Francis.

- ah Francis por favor dinos donde esta-. Insistió Marina -tú nos dijiste que nosotras te inspirábamos confianza-.

-sí, pero, no puedo decirle donde esta Francis se veía que las chicas lo habían puesto en aprietos.

-ya po, Francis porfis-. Ahora era la pequeña la que insistía -dinos donde esta tu hermano, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, te lo ruego, dime si....-.

-ella no se va a detener, hasta que le digas donde esta tu hermano Keith-. Comento Marina -te lo dijo yo, que la conozco desde toda su vida-.

-AHHH-. Suspiro el joven -esta bien, les diré donde esta, Keith se encuentra en este momento en la mansión-. Contesto resignado

-O Feña que pensó que habia oído mal-¿esta aquí?-.

-si, Keith esta aquí-. Repitió nuevamente Francis

-No puede ser-. Comento Feña incrédula - no lo puedo creer-.

-pues créelo Feña, porque es así vez la que contesto fue Alison que estaba malhumorada

-Quisiera ver a Estrella emocionada -y yo creo que ustedes chicas también, especialmente Alison-.

-ya cállate, regaño a la pequeña; la niña obedeció al instante

-bueno, tengo un poco de sueño, lo mejor será retirarme-. Comento Fernanda luego

-te acompañ dijo - también tengo un poco de sueño-. Bostezo

-ah, estas niñas-. Suspiro Alison -las acompañare a los cuartos-luego miro a Francis -Volveré en un momento-. Luego de eso tomo la mano de Estrella y se dirigieron a la salida. Finalmente cuando Fernanda, Estrella y Alison llegaron a la habitación las chicas mas pequeñas se fueron a sus camas, Fernanda se quedo con Estrella contándole a un cuenta, mientras Alison guardaba los vestidos de sus hermanas, de repente ella pudo ver una sombra. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando luego Estrella dijo

-Alison, no viste esa sombra-.

-si, ¿por qué?-. Contesto la chica

-No te parece raro; vamos a ver quien es"-. La pequeña dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su bata

- no Estrella lo mejor será no darle importancia al Alison, pero Estrella comenzó avanzar-oye, espera-. Grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde Estrella ya se habia ido en busca de la persona que habia hecho esa sombra, resignada Alison decidió ir en busca de su pequeña hermana

-Feña, ¿vienes?-. Pregunto luego

-No, estoy muy ó la chica que ya estaba acostada - vayan ustedes-.

-bien, entonces, nos vemos-. Contesto Alison mientras se alegaba de la habitación

Pronto Alison encontró a Estrella, en un pasillo mientras iba abriendo puerta tras puerta. Alison le pregunto porque lo hacia y la pequeña le respondió porque quería encontrar a la persona quien estaba haciendo la sombra y que probablemente podia hallarse en alguna de estas habitaciones. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación oscura y vieron a una persona

-Es Estrella emocionada, cuando logro conocer al joven, él por su parte la miro extrañado. Alison para evitar la confusión dijo:

-eres Keith ¿verdad?, tu hermano Francis nos hablo de ti-.

-ah-. Comento Keith -bueno, ya como lo saben podrían mantenerlo en secreto -.

-seguro-. Contesto Estrella poniéndose los brazos en la cadera.

-No confíes mucho en ella-. Comento Alison a Keith -pero si dice algo, mis hermanas y yo interviniéremos -.

-bien ó el joven

- oye, tu eres Rosa negra, ¿cierto?-. Estrella se acerco al él, pero Alison la alcanzo y rápidamente le tapo la boca

-Sí, gracias Estrella, han hablado mucho de Rosa Negra, yo creo que lo que hace esta bien, robar para dar a los pobres dinero, ellos se lo Alison nerviosa - aunque, es un poco arriesgado-. Sonrió luego -Estrella, lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación y yo me reuniré con Marina y Francis-. Dijo, pero Estrella ya no estaba. -Estrella, Estrella ahora ¿dónde te metiste? Alison.-disculpe, pero debo buscar a mi hermana-.

-no te luego.- comprendo es más, te ayudare a buscarla-. Y sin más Alison y Keith salieron de la habitación y se fueron en busca de la pequeña Estrella.

Mientras tanto Marina y Francis caminaban a la sala de huéspedes

-fue un gusto conocerlo Francis, gracias por su agradable conversación. Me divertí mucho-. Dijo Marina.- espero verlo en otra ocasión. Y además que seamos muy buenos amigos-.

- espero, lo mismo señorita Marina Francis

-Bien, muchas gracias por guiarme-. Expresó la chica -nos veremos mañana-. Esta vez Marina sonrió, y sin más que decir abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro en ella, allí vio solo Feña

- Feña, ¿dónde esta Alison?-. Pregunto -tengo que contarle mi conversación con Francis-.

-salió Feña enojada

- y a donde salió-. Marina siguió con su interrogatorio

-Fue a buscar a Estrella-. Respondió la chica

-Ay ,no ó Marina algo preocupada-si alguien la llega a encontrar, ella va a soltar todo ,Feña debemos encontrarla-.

-¿por qué?-. Pregunto Feña que no entendía mucho porque su hermana se preocupaba tanto por la desaparición de Estrella.

-¡cómo que porque! se veía enfadada, comenzando a tener su ataque de histeria-. Piensa Feña, si estrella le dice a alguien que somos de otra dimensión y que sabemos toda su historia, que crees que va a pensar-.

-que estamos locas-. Respondió bastante relajada

-¿y a dónde llevan a los locos? Marina

-Al nuevamente relajada, acomodándose en su cama

-si, entonces ahora entiendes-. Pregunto Marina mas calmada

-un poco, podrías repetirme-. Afirmo Fernanda

Marina, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Fernanda -ven conmigo-.

Levantándola de la cama, hasta que finalmente Feña se decidió a acompañarla, tomo su bata se la puso y salieron de la habitación. Las chicas buscaron a Alison y a Estrella por toda la casa .De repente Marina mientras buscaban a las chicas choca con alguien

-Disculpe, no lo vi. ella

-No te preocupes-. Respondió, Marina reconoció la voz al instante, pero no creyó que fuera cierto, así que alzo la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y este era Keith con Alison al lado suyo

-Alison, ahí estas-. Comento Fernanda.- Marina, te estaba buscando-.

-oh, bueno Marina ¿para qué me querías? Alison.- ah ¡qué pava!, lo lamento, Fernanda, Marina el es Keith, Keith ella es Marina-. Marina se inclina.- Ella es se inclina

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor-. Comento Feña

-¿Y Estrella, la has visto? Marina preocupada

-No, la estoy buscando-. Respondió Alison

-te ayudaremos a Feña emocionada

-Vamos-. Sugirió Marina

Así los cuatro buscaron a Estrella en todas las habitaciones, dividiéndose por los pasillos, después de un largo rato se juntaron en el pasillo principal

-No esta en ninguna habitación de este pasillo-. Comento Alison

-Con Feña buscamos en ese pasillo y no la encontramos-. Respondió Marina

-Busque abajo, pero no la halle-. Dijo luego Keith

-Solo, nos queda este pasillo-. Indico Feña el pasillo que tenia al frente de ella

-Bien, busquémosla ahíó Alison, y se adentraron a ese pasillo.-Estrella, Estrella-llamaron todos a la pequeña pero fue inútil, pues la niña no respondía, de pronto se oye un ruido, proveniente de una habitación.

-escucharon eso-. Marina estaba asustada

-si, viene de esa habitación-. Contesto Feña un poco asustada, pero menos aterrada que Marina

Keith. -esa es mi habitación- Cuando el dejo de hablar hubo otro estruendo

-Estoy Alison.-De que hay alguien en tu habitación-.

Luego de las palabras de Alison se escucharon rizas, lo que ocasiono que tanto Feña con Marina saltaran del susto, pero Alison y Keith se decidieron a entrar, allí trataron de convencer a las dos cobardes, cuando ya lo lograron, los cuatro chicos entraron .Para sorpresa de todos, la persona que hacia esos sonidos era nada mas que la pequeña Estrella, que tenia algo entre sus dedos.

-Estrella, ¿qué tienes ahí? Marina enojada

-Mira, Marina, mira este es el traje de rosa la pequeña mientras mostraba el traje que tenia en sus manos

-No, no, no, no puede ser-. Dijo Fernanda haciéndose la impresionada- ¿Keith tu eres rosa negra?-.

-No se de que estas hablando-.A Keith se le notaba algo nervioso

- ¿cómo que no sabes?-. Pregunto Marina histérica -Estrella encontró el traje de Rosa Negra, no te parece raro que este en tu habitación-. La chica estaba prácticamente gritando

-en eso Marina tiene razó Feña convencida de que lo que decía Marina era verdad

-Bueno-. Dijo Keith resignado -si yo soy, Rosa negra-.

-si yo ya lo Estrella luego, cuando Keith escucho esto la miro extraño

-Estrella quiere decir que lo trato de solucionarlo.- no es cierto querida hermana-. Ahí Marina aprovecho de pegarle en el codo

-no-. Comento ella-ah, se acerco a Marina - eso me dolió-.

-Descuida, nosotras no diremos nada-. Comento Alison

-Seremos una tumba-. Dijo Feña

-si-. Afirmo Marina, luego miro a su mas pequeña hermana -Estrella, promete que no dirás nada-.

-bueno yo lo prome...porque soy la única que tengo que prometer-. Pregunto la pequeña niña

-porque si no lo prometes le vas a decir a todo el mundo-. Contesto Marina acercándose a la pequeña

-a que no-. Estrella se acerco a donde la quinceañera

-que si-.

-que no-.

-que si-.

-no-.

-si-.

- no-.

- pues ya veremos si puedes-. Marina se volteo

-a que si puedo-. Dijo Estrella volteando

-pues ya Marina que aun estaba volteada, mientras Estrella le sacaba la lengua

-Ahhh-. Bostezo Fernanda luego de que sus dos hermanas terminaran de discutir -podríamos dejar esto para mañana, tengo mucho sueño y quiero irme a la cama-.

- pensándolo bien- expresó Alison luego- yo también tengo sueño-

-Mira a Estrella-. Señaló Marina, que estaba en el suelo acostada -ya se durmió-

-Sabes, Marina-. Estrella seguía acomodándose - me llevas a la cama, es que tengo mucho sueño

-yo te llevo-. Se ofreció Keith, y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, luego de esto se dirigieron al cuarto de huésped. Cuando ya habían llegado a la habitación.

- muchas gracias, Keith-. Opinó Marina, mientras entraba a la habitación - por traer a mi hermana-.

- fue un placer-. Dijo Keith-es muy simpática, pero algo rara-

- sí,-. Comento Alison, entrando tambien a la habitación- siempre ha sido así-.

-bueno, me tengo que ir-. Keith comenzaba a marcharse -fue un placer conocerlos-.

-sí, esperamos vernos en otra ocasión-. Dijo Alison, luego de estas palabras Keith se fue

Finalmente Alison cerraba la puerta, Marina acomodaba a Estrella en la cama

- Alison, sabes-. Comento Marina luego de que buscara su camisa de dormir

-sí-. Contesto Alison que se estaba poniendo la camisa de dormir.

-hice, lo que me dijiste, pero porque quieres que Francis vaya allá-. Comento la quinceañera

- bueno, ya veráó la joven - esto, es todo parte de mi plan-.


	3. El plan de Alison

**Capitulo III: El plan de Alison **

-quiero que Francis vaya al orfanato de Nadja para que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de conocerla-. Respondió Alison después de un rato

-pero tú quieres que Keith se quede con Nadja, ¿verdad?-. Marina estaba algo confundida

-Sí-. Alison se veía pensativa

-Entonces, ¿por qué llevas a Francis?-interrogo confundida Marina

-Mira te lo explicare todo, pero ponme atención, porque no lo repetiré, mira mi plan consiste en unir a Nadja y a Keith, para hacerlo cambiaremos algunos hechos y provocaremos otros. Nosotros vamos a ir al orfanato de Nadja para que ustedes la conozcan y se acerquen a ella, así cuando se queme el orfanato podrán irse con ella o consolarsa, eso aún no lo decido, depende tambien de ustedes. A Francis debemos enviarlo antes del baile, viaje a ser una Nobleze Oblige, allá en la montaña…-Alison caminaba de un lado a otro mientras explicaba.

-Pero espera, entonces quien estará en el baile-. Pregunto Marina recostándose

-Keith, por la chica muy emocionada

- OK, OK no si has o no voy a entender nada-. Comento Marina después, que seguía acomodada en su cama – Solo un ultima pregunta ¿Cómo convencerás a Keith para que se haga pasar por Francis? ¡Y cómo alejaras a Francis de Nadja cuando estemos en el orfanato?

- en realidad esas son dos ó Alison- pero no importa, mira a Keith lo convencerá Estrella, como no puede mantener la boca cerrada y si el no acepta se le podría escapar por casualidad que el es rosa negra; tú sabes lo difícil que es mientras ella se recostaba.

- ¡Lo vas a amenazar!-. Grito Marina

-Baja la voz, te pueden escuchar, pero si esa es la idea ,y a Francis cuando estemos en el orfanato no me separare de él, por nada, así evitaré que Nadja lo conozca, antes de que yo lo decide- termino de decir Alison con una sonrisa maliciosa, se sentaba cómodamente en su cama.

-Eres mala y estas siendo Estrella soñolienta , quien hacia unos momentos oía la conversación de las otras dos chicas

-si lo se y esta vez seré la ultima vez la chica

- ¿pero y mala?-. Cuestiono la quinceañera

- lo siento pero lo malo ,lo llevo en la sangre-. Contesto nuevamente la chica ,mientras sacaba la lengua- ya es muy tarde- dijo luego – mejor durmamos

-esta bien, buenas noches- Comento marina acostándose bien

- buenas noches a todos-. Concluyo Alison y pronto apoyo la luz del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente. Alison se levanto muy temprano para preparar su plan. Y mientras se dirigía al comedor se topo con Francis

-Buenos días, Francis- Alison hizo una reverencia

- buenos días, Alison-. Contesto él

-Ya me contó Marina de que iremos a un orfanato de la Alison emocionada

- si iremos después del ó Francis mientras caminaban hacia el comedor

– y Keith ira- pregunto luego Alison…

-en realidad no se-. Contesto Francis, cuando ya habían llegado al comedor

-le preguntaré-. Dijo Estrella quien habia seguido a los chicos, Junto con Fernanda y Marina.

-No, no, no-. Comentaron todos los demas – creo que es mejor que vaya Alison-. Sugirió Marina

-¿por que?- pregunto Estrella confundida

- porque ella lo conoce más-. Respondió la chica

- pero si yo lo conocí en el mismo momento que Alison, además creo que le caí se veía enfadada, y se iba a dirigir a la habitación de Keith cuando Marina la detuvo diciendo

-Si, pero te vas no voy a poder dar un regalo-. Marina insistió, estrella al oír esto se detuvo y volvió donde todos los demas estaban.

- regalo, que regalo-. La pequeña se veía emocionada, que movía a la quinceañera de un lado para el otro

-el que tengo en el Marina que trataba con todas sus fuerza que Estrella parara de moverla

-¿y me gusta mucho?-. Pregunto la pequeña, ahora ella era la que se meneaba de un lado a otro.

-Si demasiado-. Contesto Marina

- Marina, vamos al tomo la mano de Estrella y comenzó a tirar a Marina, y guiándola al carruaje. Mientras Estrella y marina iban al carruaje Francis y Fernanda conversaban de algunos temas sin importancia. Y alison se dirigió a la habitación de Keith, donde encontró al joven, quien desde su ventana miraba hacia el exterior.

-ah, hola-. Alison llego a la habitación sin aliento –te estaba buscando-.

- hola, para que me buscabas-. Dijo Keith

- quería invitarte a visitar un ó Alison alegremente

-yo ir a un se rió – estas segura de eso

-¿por que no?-. Pregunto Alison sin cambiar su expresión facial. Y así estuvo por más o menos quince minutos

-bueno esta bien-. Respondió Keith- dame la dirección y nos veremos allá-

- o sea no vas a venir con nosotros-. Pregunto Alison

-pues caro que no-. Respondió – ya me convenciste en ir, pero con ustedes, nunca-.

-bueno-. Alison escribió en un papel la dirección- esta es la dirección-. Pasándole un papel – te

- Nos veremos allá-. Contesto Keith y después de esto guardo la dirección

-sí Alison- debo irme me están esperando. Bueno, adiós-.

-Adiós-. Dijo Keith – nos vemos después-; después de esto Alison se dirigió al carruaje. Cuando llego al carruaje, Estrella se acerco muy rápidamente hacia ella

- Mira Alison lo que me dio Marina-. Estrella llevaba en sus manos una muñeca que se la mostró a Alison, esta muñeca era de trapo de tez blanca con trenzas color rosa y con una gran y hermosa sonrisa

- De donde la sacaste- pregunto Alison, que estaba muy confundida

-la tenia guardada en una de mis maletas- respondió la chica sonriendo

- Así podrás controlar un poco a Estrella- bromeo Feña que habia tomado la muñeca de Estrella

- ¿por qué dices eso?-. Pregunto Alison

-porque cuando se le salga alguna cosa, su muñeca sufrirá-. Contesto la joven chica

-no vas a ser eso verdad, Marina-. Dudo Estrella con los ojos humedecidos, y haciendo muchos pucheros

-no se, tal Marina – no te preocupes, claro que no después de que la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar

-Que bueno- río inocentemente, pero aún se le veía algunas lagrimas. Luego el carruaje comenzó a avanzar hacia el orfanato, finalmente llegaron y lograron reunirse con Francis en el orfanato. Este las estaba esperando en la entrada

-llegamos -. Contó Marina fue la primera que bajo del carruaje

-Miren este es el orfanato de…-. Comento Estrella, pero callo al ver que Fernanda le habia arrebatado su muñeca

- Disculpa Francis, pero estrella, solo esta un poco emocionada nunca habia estado en un orfanato -. Fernanda habia a empezado a torturar a la pobre muñeca de Estrella. Mientras esto sucedía, se oyó un ruido entre los matorrales, Marina y Alison quienes habían sido las únicas que percibieron el sonido se voltearon hacia donde venia el estruendo. Al poco rato divisaron en un árbol a Keith

-ah llegaste-. Comento Alison muy sonriente, un poco después de divisarlo

-si-. Afirmo Keith – Así que este es el famoso el orfanato detalladamente

-Si; Este es el orfanato Apleefield-. Contesto marina

-Bueno, yo esperare aquí-. Keith dijo esto en tono decisivo

- ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? Alison- No, tú vienes con lo dijo en tono autoritario

-no, eso no lo creo-. Contesto Keith en el mismo tono

-esta bien, has lo que quieras-. Respondió Alison- Vamos Marina- Alison comenzó a avanzar

- Bueno esta bien-. Suspiro Marina aparte a Keith- Adiós- luego se acerco a Alison y le pregunto- esto es parte de tu plan-.

-no exactamente, pero eso me da otra idea-. Contesto ella-Oye Keith-. Grito luego de un tiempo mientras se Denia

-dime-. Keith miraba a Alison atentamente

-Si quieres, vas con nosotros pero ó la chica

-¿a que te refieres?-. Keith se veía confundido

-Me refiero a que te ocultes- respondió la chica

- Pues no lo miro algo confundido

- bien piénsalo-. Afirmo Alison – Nosotros entraremos-. Y comenzaron a avanzar hasta que llegaron donde los demas estaban reunidos. Estrella y Feña peleaban arduamente

- ya basta Feña, devuélvame mi muñ Estrella mientras saltaba para tratar de atajar de las manos de Feña su muñeca

-Feña es mejor que se la entregues-. Marina comento muy seriamente

-Como tú digas Marina-. Obedeció Feña, entregándole la muñeca ala pequeña

-Gracias-. Grito estrella algo enojada, tomando a su muñeca como un bebe

-te causaron mucha molestia-. Pregunto mientras tanto Alison al joven

-No te dijo- Son solo unas niñas

-unas niñas muy molestosas diría yo-. Alison se rió, y luego los cinco entraron al orfanato. En el habían un gran juego, y un inmenso manzano. Estrella al ver los juegos dijo:

-Marina, sabes quiero ir a jugar a ese indicaba el columpio

-Ve y la chica, al oír esto Estrella inmediatamente corrió hacia los juegos, luego la quinceañera mira directamente a Feña –Feña si quieres anda tú tambien-.

-En serio-. Pregunto la casi rubia, que estaba impresionada por lo que su hermana mayor le habia propuesto, pero luego al ver que la castaña le afirmaba con la cabeza, Feña salio a jugar. Marina luego de esto se giro donde estaban Alison y Francis y les dijo

-Yo las cuidaré, pueden continuar sin mi ¿verdad?

-Sí, Alison-Nosotros nos encargamos de se acerco mas a Marina de lo que estaba-procura que Estrella no lo arruine-.

-lo sé Marina bajo- ¿por qué crees que la cuido? Alison se acerco a donde Francis

- Vamos comenzaba a avanzar

-si, vamos-. Respondió Francis. Después de esto ellos entraron a la sala

Mientras ellos avanzaban la entrada del orfanato. Keith decidió entrar, entre los árboles apareció Keith en el orfanato

-Keith- hablo Marina cuando lo vio-veo que decidiste entrar

-sí, bueno yo... Keith

- bueno, y ahora que piensas de hacer –pregunto la castaña

-en realidad no lo Keith, justo cuando Keith habia terminado de hablar, apareció Estrella a su lado

-Marina, la pequeña- me tienes la muñeca, es que voy a trepar un árbol-.

-Bueno, esta la quinceañera tomando la muñeca-oye no te subas a un árbol mas alto.-Grito, luego miro a Keith-me preocupa que luego no pueda bajar, yo iría con ella pero tengo un problema, le tengo un poquito de miedo a las alturas y el solo el hecho de estar en un árbol me aterra-. Al final suspiro- solo espero que no se arriesgue tanto-.

- no te Keith luego-yo cuidare a tu hermana por ti-.

-de verdad, te lo agradecería se sonrojo un poco por esto

-bueno, voy a verla-. Dijo el rubio alejándose un poco

ó Marina esta vez gritando, así Keith se dirigió donde Estrella, que par variar se habia subido al árbol mas alto, un manzano el que se encontraba a la entrada del orfanato, Keith subió después de la pequeña al manzano

-Estrella, espera-. Grito el joven .Estrella lo espero y decidieron sentarse en una rama del manzano que estaba mas a menos a dos metros de altura

-mira Estrella luego de un rato-que hermoso es el paisaje, ¿verdad?

-Si es muy lindo-. Contesto él

-mira, viene alguien Estrella indicando abajo-oye Keith, Keith ¿donde estas?-se pregunto luego mirando hacia los dos lados

Mientras tanto Marina, fijaba sus vistas hacia Fernanda, que se hallaba en el campo de flores, pronto la castaña se acerca a su hermana mayor

-te estas divirtiendo, Feña -. Pregunto la joven

-sí, ahora me voy a jugar con mis amigas-.

- bueno, ve, diviértete-. Contesto Marina riendo, Fernanda pronto volvió al campo de flores donde la esperaban un gran números de niños de distintas edades.- yo te esperare aquí-. Agrego luego, quedándose completamente sola, reflexionando sobre los planes que la noche anterior su hermana de cabellos azulados le había mencionando la noche anterior, mientras pensaba en ellos algo la saco de sus pensamientos

-debe ser muy difícil para ti cuidar a tus hermanas- una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados de no mas de trece años estaba a su lado. – Lo siento, mi nombre es Rosemary- y lentamente se inclino

-Mucho gusto Rosemary, yo soy Marina-. La chica sonrió

- y ¿qué hace una chica tan bella y de alta sociedad como usted, en un lugar como este?-. Pregunto la niña educadamente

- Vengo, con mis hermanas a entregar una donación-. Contesto la chica castaña

-de parte de todos mis compañeros, le doy las gracias-. Rosemary inmediatamente dio otra reverencia

-¡ay que linda!-. Marina sonrió cuando dio este comentario –de nada Rosemary-. Esta vez le acaricio la cabeza

- Me parece una jovencita muy simpática, señorita Marina-. Halagó Rosemary a la joven

-¡qué simpática!- Marina nuevamente sonrió – Rosemary ¿cuantos años tienes?-. Le pregunto luego

- yo señorita, tengo doce añó la chica – ¿y usted?

. Yo tengo quince-. Contesto Marina

-es usted toda una mujer, señorita-. Comento Rosemary –Pronto yo ya dejare este orfanato-. Relato muy triste este hecho

-¿y por que te iras?-. Pregunto Marina

- por que un tiempo mas cumpliré trece años y deberé irme a trabajar al mundo exterior-. Contesto la preadolescente su voz sonaba triste

-bueno, toda la gente tiene que trabajar algún día-. Comento Marina

-no, señorita hay algunas personas que no trabajan-. Respondió Rosemary – Cómo usted por ejemplo-.

- Ah-. Suspiro Marina – No Rosemary, yo si trabajo, en varias cosas aunque no parezca-. Comento Marina luego, pero al ver la hora tuvo, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde – Oye Rosemary fue un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme sabes, debo buscar a mi hermana mayor, para ver si estamos lista con la donación. Bueno adiós-.

-el placer es todo mió, señorita-. Rió cuando dijo esto Rosemary-. Y luego de esto Marina, se dirigió donde estaba Feña

Mientras tanto la joven niña de diez primaveras, estaba acompañada de una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados, que demostraba una cara muy alegre y hacia mucho que conversaban

-¿y cómo te llamas? la joven

-yo me llamo ó la niña alegremente

Mucho gusto Estrella, yo soy dijo después la chica- ¿y que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto luego

- este yo…vengo con mis hermanas mayores a dar una donació la pequeña pronto- oye Nadja-

-dime-. La chica de los ojos azules la miraba atentamente

-¿qué piensas hacer después de buscar a tu …-. Estrella pronto dijo, pero fue interrumpida por un grito

-Estrella, Estrella-. Se escucho era la voz de Feña que le gritaba desde las raíces del árbol – ven, debemos juntarnos con Marina-.

- ya voy-. Contesto la pequeña con gritos, luego miro a Nadja- fue muy grato conocerte-.

-dijo lo mismo-. Nadja le contesto

-Ojala que nos veamos pronto-, comento la niña de ojos marrón

-yo también espero lo mismo-. Respondió Nadja

- adiós-. Y eso fue lo que agrego Estrella, luego bajo cuidadosamente del árbol, y llego a donde estaba Feña, finalmente estas fueron a donde Marina, que estaba en los columpios, no muy lejos donde ellas se encontraba. Ellas luego decidieron ir en busca de sus otros acompañantes.

- Alison, Francis-. Grito Marina al verlos salir de una sala, Estrella y Fernanda se hallaban a su lado- los estábamos buscando; terminaron de dar la donación-. Pregunto luego

-sí-. Contesto Francis emocionado.- en este momento la señora directora quiere que vayamos al comedor, para que los niños nos den su agradecimiento-.

Alison pronto mirto a Marina en una forma extraña

-¿Marina que te pasa?

- Nada. ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños

-es que estas pálida-. Contesto la otra joven de cabellos azulados- ven con migo-.

- ¿en serio estoy pálida?-. Pregunto la chica

- no, eso lo invente para alegarte del grupo, es que no quiero que Francis vea a Nadja-le comento la joven de dieciséis

-pero será solo de lejos-. Tratando de tranquilizar a la joven

- no has oído en el amor a primera vista-. Alison seguía obsesionada con esa idea

- No te pongas histérica-. Trato de calmarla – No te preocupes, nada va a suceder-.

-de acuerdo-. Finalmente dijo sin embargo su voz aun se oía preocupada, por lo que la joven quinceañera la tomo del brazo y se la llevo al comedor. Cuando llegaron a este la joven de ojos azules estaba mas calmada; en el comedor estaba reunido una gran cantidad de chicos... entre ellos se podía ver a Rosemary y a Nadja. Marina saludo a Rosemary sonriendo y Estrella saludo a Nadja con la mano, luego de eso todos los huérfanos dieron las gracias

-¡qué linda es esa chica!-. Comento Francis a Alison, la chica al ir las palabras del joven comenzó a intrigarse

-¿cuál?-. Pregunto luego

- esa-. Francis índico a la joven, - la rubia-. Para la suerte de Alison, la niña no era ni más ni menos que la joven Nadja

-porque de todas las niñas le tiene que gustar Nadja- pensó la chica un poco molesta- si es muy…, podríamos irnos estoy muy cansada-. Comento Alison llena de enfado

-si, esta bien-. Contesto Francis al ver ala chica que estaba a su lado desanimada

Al salir del orfanato, las chicas contaba las pequeñas aventuras que habían ello este día. Feña pronto se pregunto

- ¿donde esta Keith?-. La chica miraba de un lado a otro

-aquí estoy-. Una voz se escucho entre los matorrales, entre ellos se encontraba ellos el gemelo de Francis – yo me voy solo, nos vemos luego-. Eso fue lo que dijo antes de partir. Los chicos tomaron el ejemplo del primero, y subieron al carruaje, para regresar a la mansión Harcor. Cuando llegaron los primeros en bajar fueron Alison y Francis, estos dos se adelantaron.

-Francis, dime te gusto la niña que vimos en el orfanato-. Alison deseaba ir directo al grano, no quería que sus planes quedaran arruinados.

-algo-. Contesto el joven – tenía una cara sincera y alegre-

-ah, ¡qué bien!-. Alison estaba tan molesta con la respuesta de Francis, pero lo disimulo fácilmente – oye cambiando de tema, tú ibas a ir a otro orfanato-.

-si, pero después del baile-. Respondió el

-ahhh, y ¿por qué no te vas antes?-. Alison le pregunto rápidamente

-no, no puedo, es mi obligación asistir a ese contesto desanimado

-no te preocupes, Keith puede reemplazarte-. Alison dijo casi inmediatamente, esto era la única opción para salvar su gran plan.

-¿por qué tienes tanto apuro en que me vaya?-. Preguntó Francis de pronto. Alison no sabia que responderle hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió

-la verdad, es que quiero acompañ estaba nerviosa, pero lucia muy interesada.

- bueno, pero y tus hermanas – pregunto Francis luego

- No te preocupes, Marina se va a encargar de todo, tengo mi plena fe puesta en ella- contesto la joven inocentemente

- bien, entonces, si convences a Keith, nos vamos hoy mismo-. El joven de cabellos claros dijo

-entonces, prepara tus maletas -. Alison le propuso impacientemente

-pero primero pregúntale a Keith.-comento Francis

-no te preocupes el aceptara de cualquier modo-. Contesto con entusiasmo la chica.

-entonces no s vemos a las siete de la tarde, para irnos-. Respondió Francis

- Sí Alison, entusiasta y cuando Francis se separo de su lado corrió a la habitación para contárselo a las chicas. Pero para solo su suerte en la habitación solo se hallaba Marina que estaba divisando el paisaje desde el balcón.

-¡Marina!- grito Alison

- ¿de que hablaban Francis y tú?- pregunto la chica inmediatamente, pues sabía que Alison tenía algo entre manos

-de que me voy con el al orfanato de los Alpes, hoy mismo a la siete de la tarde la chica muy alegremente

- pero, entonces ¿quien se hará cargo, de que Keith se enamore de Nadja?-. La chica de cabellos oscuros estaba desconcertada, Alison la que planeaba todo se iba y sin ella el plan se venia abajo

-tú- contesto Alison emocionada

-¿qué?-. Dudo la joven un momento – yo, ¿sola?- marina aun seguía sorprendida

- mira no te preocupes lo único que tienes que hacer es intervenir en el baile, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras, ir con quien quieras y a donde quieras-. Trato la joven de convencerla- Lo primero que debemos hacer ahora es convencer a Keith- dijo la joven, en ese preciso momento tomaba el brazo de su hermana y la llevaba afuera de la habitación, Marina entendió inmediatamente lo que su hermana quería encontrar a Keith, y comenzó a ayudarla, buscaron en cada una de las piezas, hasta que finalmente lo hallaron en la habitación donde se habían visto por primera vez.

-Keith-. Grito la joven de cabellos azulados, acercándose a el rápidamente- tengo que pedirte un favor-.

- ¿que? ese momento estrella pasaba por allí y al ver a la gente reunida, la niña de cabellos dorados quiso acercarse, pero no quería interrumpir, así que muy lentamente se comenzaba a acercarse, mientras jugaba con unas flores que había recogido del jardín.

-Estrella, ven un poco-. Comento luego Alison al verla, ella era la solución a su problema. La pequeña inmediatamente vino al lado de su hermana mayor- quería pedirte si podrías suplantar a Francis en el baile, para…-

- lo que dijo Keith casi inmediatamente

- No me dejaste terminar-. Comento Alison un poco molesta

- no me importan las razones que tengas, no me haré pasar por Francis-. Fue lo que contesto

- Sí lo harás, o si no a mi querida hermanita Estrella, se le podrían escapar cosas, como eh…no...se que tu eres Rosa negra por ejemplo-. La voz de la chica sonaba malévola y misteriosa

-sí, yo podría decir que tú eres Rosa negra-. Comento Estrella- se los diré a mis nuevos pequeña saltaba de un lado a otro mientras decía estas palabras

-ves hay que tener cuidado con ella-. La voz de Alison aun no cambiaba su tono – se le puede escapar tu secreto-.

-me estas amenazando-. Pregunto el joven pronto

- tómalo como quieras, es tu decisió fue la respuesta de Alison

-de acuerdo lo haré- la joven de dieciséis al oír sus palabras, salto de alegría –pero conste esto es contra mi luego

- No importa, por que cuando conozcas a Nad… estaba contando cuando Alison le tapa la boca

-Estrella, ¿que dijiste? el joven, que estaba algo confundido

-Nada-. Comento Alison algo nerviosa-Estrella mejor vamos a buscar a Feña, tengo que informarle una cosa. Bueno nos vemos.- y rápidamente las dos chicas se fueron a su cuarto, allí encontraron a Feña.

- OK, Marina ya esta todo listo, ahora tengo que alistarme, debo irme con Francis…Tú debes asegurarte de que Keith vaya al orfanato esta noche y salve a Nadja del incendio-. Alison decía esto mientras arreglaba su maleta

-¿A dónde vas?-. Pregunto Estrella a la joven Alison cuando ya había subido al carruaje

-Voy a acompañar a Francis al orfanato, donde daremos otra donación, ustedes deben hacerle caso a Marina en todo-. Alison les decía esto a sus dos hermanas menores mientras se despedía con un beso

- pero, nos dejas solas-. Comento Feña

-Claro que no, Marina estará con ustedes, bueno adiós-. Y el carruaje comenzó a andar, las chicas se quedaron viéndolo hasta que este ya pudo divisarse más

-Marina, Alison se fue-. La pequeña Estrella estaba triste

- Lo se- contesto Marina –ahora debemos seguir sus indicaciones, debemos buscar a Keith ya que en pocas horas se va incendiar el orfanato-. En ese momento una voz se escucha

- ¿de que incendio están hablando?- y de los matorrales Keith había aparecido


	4. Las chicas se involucran en Nadja

**Capitulo IV: las chicas se involucran en la historia de Nadja **

-nosotras hablando de incendio, debiste haber escuchado mal-. Contesto Marina-estábamos hablando de otras cosas-. Comento esto con nerviosismo

-¿y de qué cosas estaban hablando? Keith dudosamente

-sí, claro, como no, estábamos hablando de los preparativos de la fiesta-. Feña dijo con algo de nervio

-por Keith –Ustedes creen que soy un tonto, acaso. No me pueden engañar fácilmente. Pero quisiera saber que es lo que planean, se comportan muy extraño, están en los lugares más oportunos en el momento indicado: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué están en el lugar indicado?, es como si supieran lo que va a suceder en el futuro-. Comento

Hubo un breve silencio, las chicas al oír las palabras de Keith comenzaron a ponerse cada vez nerviosa

-Chicas- Marina dijo esto suspirando- será mejor decirle la verdad-. Luego fijo su vista en Keith – Veras es que nosotras, te ocultamos una cosa, muy importante, ehh, tan importante que solo nuestra familia lo sabe-. Las otras dos chicas la miraron con aspecto dudoso –Veras, es que nosotras, mejor dicho Estrella, sabe perfectamente que es lo que va a suceder, ya que tiene el don de adivinar el futuro-. Mintió la chica de cabellos castaños

- pero yo, no…-. Estrella expreso pronto, en el momento en que Marina le pegaba suavemente y discretamente en el codo –es verdad-. Aseguro luego –la verdad es que puedo ver el futuro, y desde muy pequeña-.

-bueno y ahora que lo sabes- Feña dijo luego –entenderás por que se comporta así-.

-no entiendo mucho de esas cosas-comento Keith – pero, ¿por qué hablaron de un incendio?-. Pregunto

-precisamente hablábamos de una de las visiones de mintió nuevamente – se trata de una tragedia-. Hubo una pausa –recuerdas el orfanato al que fuimos hoy, sucede que este va a incendiarse-.

-Nuestro deber es ña comento

-¿y que harán cuando lleguen allí?-. Pregunto Keith

-intentaremos hacer todo lo posible, para Estrella con tono decisivo

-bueno, tenemos que irnos, Keith-. Respondió Marina- pronto ocurrirá eso, procura representar muy bien a Francis nos veremos és de estas palabras salieron rápidamente de la habitación, cuando llegaron a la salida de la mansión Feña se acerco lentamente a Marina y muy molesta le reprochó

-Pero, mira lo que hiciste-.

-chicas, confíen en mi, yo se muy bien lo que la quinceañera – si, creo conocer tan bien a Keith como Alison, estoy seguro que muy pronto aparecerá por allí-.

-pero, ¿cómo?-. Pregunto la chica más pequeña del grupo, con un gran destello en sus ojos

-te explicare en el camino-. Dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras sus pequeñas hermanas subían al carruaje que las estaba esperando desde hace mucho, finalmente subió la chica al carruaje, y mientras este la llevaba al orfanato Applefilld, Marina relataba el famoso plan de su hermana Alison y de lo que estaba planeado para esa noche.

Mientras en otra parte de Europa, se hallaba la chica de cabellera azulada, pensando en como les habría ido a sus tres hermanas, con respecto al plan cerrado por ella

-¿En que piensas? Francis luego, pues Alison había estado un poco callada en el viaje

-ah, yo-. Dijo la chica un poco distraída-en mis hermanas, me preocupan mucho-. Contesto luego la chica

-no te preocupes ellas, estarán bien-. Comento Francis

-eso, lo único que la chica dijo luego, y posteriormente a eso Alison volvió a sus pensamientos

Por otro lado, Marina, Estrella y Fernanda habían llegado un poco tarde al orfanato, pues este estaba en llamas. Al ver esto las chicas, bajaron del carruaje lo más rápido posible.

-Estrella, Feña, vayan a ayudar-. Les ordeno Marina en un tono amable, mientras ella avanzaba hacia los matorrales

-Y tú, ¿a dónde vas?-. Pregunto la chica más pequeña

-ustedes saben donde-. Contesto Marina, mientras avanzaba unos pasos, luego se detuvo y se voltio hacia la joven de cabellos cortos- Feña, por favor, cuídala, de que no diga nada, mientras yo no estoy-.

-de eso, ya puedes estar segura-. Dijo Fernanda. Después de esto, Marina corrió rápidamente a la dirección del bosque. Llego allí en el momento justo, pudo ver como Nadja era at6acada por Roso y Blanco, también logro ver a Keith había intervenido y todo lo demás.

-esto, tengo que contárselo a ó y finalmente volvió al orfanato

-¿como te fue?-. Pregunto luego Estrella, cuando Marina volvió de entre los matorrales

-bien, ¿qué paso? interrumpió a Estrella, la quinceañera se veía totalmente despeinada y desarreglada.

-quedo una parte del orfanato destrozado, por suerte los integrantes de la compañía dandelion nos acompañaron a ayudarlos, a apagar el ó Feña

-que Marina sonriendo –ahora, debemos acercarnos a esa compañía-Marina al pronunciar estas palabras cambia inmediatamente de expresión

-¿y que haremos?- pregunto Estrella que estaba un poco aburrida por que hace bastante tiempo la habían sacado de la conversación

-Alison, dijo que una de nosotros debía ingresar a la compañía dandelion-. Contesto Marina con una expresión seria "pero yo opino que si dejo a Estrella sola va a contarlo todo, por lo tanto he decidido que ustedes dos irán a la compañía-.

-pero, ¿cómo?ó Estrella

-ahí, veré Marina algo dudosa – solo confíen en mi-.

-lo mejor será que volvamos a la mansióña comento después de un rato

-bueno, vamos entonces -. Decidió Estrella, mientras subía al carruaje, en el

Marina relato todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque entre Nadja y Keith , tanto Estrella como Feña se veían emocionada por lo que su hermana mayor les contaba

-bien, hicimos todo lo que Alison tenía Marina luego de un rato-. Solo nos falta un paso y lo haremos mañana-. Agrego ella decisivamente

- ¿y después que haremos?-. Pregunto Fernanda

- ya veremos Feña, ya veremos-. Contesto Marina, después de dar un suspiro –bueno, es mejor que duerman, pequeñas. Ya es muy tarde , yo les avisare cuando lleguemos-.

-Si, tengo un poco de sueño-. Dijo Estrella acomodándose en un lado del carruaje

-Estrella-. Comento Marina luego de un rato

-si, Marina-. Pregunto la pequeña de cabellos dorados

paso la muñeca- se me había olvidado que la tenía

volvió a sentarse, para recibir la muñeca de porcelana y luego de que su hermana de cabellera castaña se la devolviera volvió a acomodarse en el mismo lado que ya se había acomodado

-que duerman bien-. Comento suavemente la quinceañera

-buenas noches, Marina-. Contesto Feña con la voz un poco apagada

-buenas fueron las ultimas palabras que se oyeron en el carruaje

Marina se quedo viendo el cielo mientras llegaban en la mansión, aun le quedaban un gran camino por delante, que pasaría con ellas a partir de ahora ,quería descubrirlo.

Al otro día, sonó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, estas todavía dormían

-toc, toc, Marina, estas alguien detrás de la puerta. Marina al escuchar el ruido se levanto rápidamente y busco su bata para ponérsela

-sii-. Contesto la chica mientras abría, luego de ponerse la bata días - luego miro a su habitación y se percato que sus dos hermanas pequeñas ya no estaban en la habitación –Francis, mis hermanas ¿ya bajaron?

-no, te venia a decir que me dijeron que irían al pueblo a ver a una amiga-. Contesto el chico de cabellera rubia

- ¡queeee! Marina –como se van sin avisar, Francis vamos al pueblo por favor-.

-sí claro-. Contesto Francis- diré, que preparen el carruaje, y mientras "Francis"

Iba a decir que preparan el carruaje, Marina se vestía

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Estrella y Fernanda se habían extraviado

-Estrella, no debíamos venir sin Marina, ahora no sabemos donde estamos -. Comento Feña que se veía muy confundida

-no te Estrella algo relajada –Mira ahí esta Nadja. ¡Nadja! ¡Nadja!- grito la niña y corrió hacia ella

-Estrella, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Nadja dijo después de abrazar a su amiga

-buscamos trabajo igual que tu-. Contesto Estrella alegremente – te acuerdas de mi hermana Fernanda –Feña se inclino

-es un placer conocerte Fernanda-. Respondió Nadja inclinándose

-el placer es mí la chica de catorce años

-oye y ¿como saben que estoy buscando trabajo? Nadja inocentemente pues esto era solo una broma

-bueno por que ayer se quemo el orfanato y supongo que necesitas dinero, ¿no es cierto Estrella?-. Contesto Fernanda que cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa

-si-. Respondió Estrella ,luego esta indico a hacia el frente – Mira esa no es la compañía que ayudo a apagar el incendio-

- ¿Por qué no trabajamos allí?-. Pregunto Feña

-No lo se, ayer me ayudaron y yo me fui de repente …-. Respondió Nadja que se veía un poco avergonzada

-si te darán trabajo, vamos-. Contesto Estrella mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia la compañía dandelion , Feña las seguía ,cuando llegaron allí

-disculpe señor-. Hablo Feña tímidamente

-en que puedo ayudarlas jovencitas-. Contesto el líder

-pues queremos pedirle dijo emocionada

-no se, ¿Qué piensas tu abuela?-pregunto el líder a la anciana la cual estaba muy cerca de allí, cociendo unos vestidos

-que lo intenten, tomen-. Sugirió la abuela tan pronto le dijeron y luego a cada una, un hermoso vestido, y algunos implementos para que ocuparon. Cuando estaban en el escenario listos, empezó a sonar la música y las tres empezaron a bailar al mismo compás y la gente comenzó a maravillarse con el hermoso baile de las tres y su gran belleza ,así que se reunieron cerca del carro

-tienen talento, las tres quedan contratadas, yo soy el líder y ella es la abuela, a los demás los conocerán pronto-.

Mientras tanto Marina y Keith buscaban sin cesar a las otras chicas

-Keith tu busca por ahí y yo por acá -. Dijo Marina aun que ella sabia exactamente donde dirigirse, así que tomo ese camino y pronto llego adonde estaba la compañía dandelion

-Fernanda y Estrella sorprendida al verlas junto a Nadja- que están haciendo aquí-.

-Conseguimos trabajo como tu nos…-comentaba Estrella cuando Feña le quito la muñeca ,que Estrella llevaba entre sus brazos

-No te preocupes, Marina todo esta bien-. Feña decía mientras torturaba a la muñeca

- No se preocupe por ellas viajarían seguras en la compañía dandelion-. El líder se acerco donde estaban las cuatros chicas

-no me preocupa eso, sino otras Marina mirando a Estrella intensamente

- no te preocupes yo la mantendré callada-. Contesto Feña

-Feña, devuélveme mi muñ Estrella y saltaba para obtener su juguete

-esta bien, pero deben decirme donde van a estar, para ir a visitarlas-. Concluyo Marina ,al ver como Feña podía controlar a Estrella decía la pequeña pero Feña seguía torturando más fuerte a la muñeca

-pero si tu ya lo…, mi muñeca, mi muñeca Estrella

-lo ves todo esta bajo control-. Fernanda se notaba muy segura de lo que hacia

- bien, adiós-. Se despidió la quinceañera y se fue caminando donde Keith se hallaba. Cuando lo hallo ella dijo –Keith podemos regresar a la mansión-.

-¿Y tus hermanas?- pregunto Keith inmediatamente

-esta bien, solo que viajaran Marina y se dirigieron al carruaje .

Al llegar a la mansión prepararon todo para la fiesta. Y todo paso como debía pasar Nadja vio a Keith en su caballo y en el baile y bailo con el ,excepto que esta veis la reconoció

Al otro día, cuando Marina y Keith desayunaban

-Keith te vi bailando con una linda joven, ¿quien era?-. Pregunto la chica simulando ingenuidad

-la chica más hermosa y que jamás volveré a ver- contesto Keith

-pero, por que lo dices Marina nuevamente con un tono triste

-hoy voy a usar mi traje de rosa negra y mañana me Keith levantándose de la mesa en donde se hallaban sentados

-Eso es lo que tú crees-. Comento Marina muy despacio, cuando Keith se había marchado.


	5. Marina planea su viaje

**Capitulo V: Marina planea su viaje **

Al otro día , Marina después de levantarse se dirigió a desayunar

-¿Qué hago ahora?- se dijo Marina mientras jugaba con su comida.- creo que me tomare el día libre -. Paso un rato- No lo mejor sera investigar, iré a ver-. Y se levanto, aviso al carruaje y pronto Marina se dirigió al pueblo y allí vio la función de la compañía. Luego se acerco a Estrella y Fernanda

-bailaron estupendo -. Comento la chica de cabellera castaña cuando llego donde ellas

-si, ó Estrella –pero todo esto se lo debo a Nadja-.

-No digas eso Estrella la chica rubia- me avergüenza-. Luego de esto se sonrojo

-ah, hola ayer no me presente, soy Marina, la hermana mayor de Estrella y Fernanda-. Marina se inclino y sonrió a Nadja

-Mucho gusto ,señorita Marina –como usted sabe mi nombre es Nadja-

-Nadja, sabes eres una excelente sonrió nuevamente

–sus hermanas lo hacen muy bien también-. Agrego

-ellas tiene el talento desde que eran jóvenes. A menudo mi padre lo comentaba-. Mintió Marina tratando de simularlo, para esta chica le era difícil mentir

-si, y ¿Qué paso con el?-. Pregunto Nadja

-falleció en un accidente hace un año-. Dijo Marina tratando de no ponerse nerviosa

-ah, y ¿su madre? Nadja nuevamente

-mi madre falleció hace diez añó Marina –tenia cinco años cuando ella murió, Estrella ni siquiera la conoció-.

-seguramente fue muy Nadja un poco melancólica

-si, lo por lo poco que recuerdo, ella era muy bella y muy risueña-. La chica miro de un lado a otro – ¿y tú conociste a tu madre?-. Pregunto Marina haciendo que no sabia

-bueno, no, yo llegue al orfanato cuando era muy pequeña-. Contesto Nadja algo triste

-ya veo-. Dijo Marina algo triste

-pero, sin embargo, en estos días, me enterré que mi madre esta viva ó Nadja – ahora me dedico a buscarla-.

-¡qué bueno!-. Hablo Marina que estaba sonriendo-te deseo ,mucha suerte-.

ó Nadja -se lo agradezco señorita-.

-no te preocupes y no me lo Marina-sabes, cada vez que vea a mis hermanas, le pediré algunos datos para ayudarte en todo-.

-gracias-. Nadja abrazaba a Marina

-de nada, pequeña-. Respondió Marina- me encanta ayudar-.

-de veras muchas gracias-. Repitió Nadja –será una gran ayuda-.

-bueno y dígame, ¿cuando se van? Marina de pronto Nadja ya la había soltado

-mañana nos Nadja y las demás chicas asentían con la cabeza

-bien ,yo también me iré de viaje mañana Marina – así que ¡nos vemos!-.y se dirigió al carruaje

Cuando se hizo de noche, en la compañía dandelion se dirigió al carruaje afuera

Del carro

-¿Nadja a donde vas tan tarde? Estrella alcanzándola

-voy a buscar a crema y a chocolate, tu quédate allí, ya Nadja y se le fue en busca de estos leones, pero mientras caminaba diviso a un par de policías ,que parecían buscar algo

-vengan por ahí, búsquenlo, no dejen escapar a ese bandido-. Grito un policía

- _un bandido-._pensó Nadja en voz alta cuando de repente alguien desde a tras la toma de la cintura y le tapa la boca.

-no intentes decir nada-. Dijo el hombre que la sujetaba

-aquí no esta Rosa Negra, la policía y se fueron a buscar a otro lado, cuando el hombre le quito la mano de la boca a Nadja

-¡suélteme! Nadja -¿Quién es usted?-.

-yo soy el bandido Rosa el joven (para los que no saben es Keith xd) haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la joven

-eres, el ladrón que Nadja apartando su mano del joven

-así es, mi hermosa Nadja-. Respondió Keith desapareciendo en la noche

Cuando Nadja regreso se empezó a preguntar como este bandido sabia su nombre, luego se durmió y finalmente lo olvido.

Al otro día en el barco

-líder, ella no quiere Kenoske

Mientras tanto Marina en la mansión, estaba llevando las ayudada por Keith

-¿a donde iras Marina? el chico

-iré a ver a Marina pasándole la ultima maleta al chofer

-¿pero sabes donde esta? Keith nuevamente

-Sí, se dirige al orfanato, así que para ya Marina subiendo al carruaje-¿y tu donde iras?-.

-y iré por ahí, pero en unas semanas estaré en la ciudad de el chico de la cabellera dorada- y me gustaría que se lo digieras a Alison, deseo hablar con ella-.

-del hermoso baile que Marina

-en realidad, si me gustaría que ella me diera un consejo-. Contesto Keith-bueno, yo ya me voy, adió esto desapareció entre los árboles

-señorita Marina, llego esta carta para ó la puerta uno de los sirvientes ,se acerco a donde ella estaba y luego el sirviente le paso la carta, Marina subió al carruaje y cuando la abrió empezó a leerla; dentro de su hermoso coche, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_**Querida Marina:**_

_**Estoy en Paris con Francis, tuvimos un pequeño desvió, ya que yo quería conocer la torre iffel, permaneceremos aquí unas semanas o tal vez un mes así que si quieres alcanzarnos puedes venir, ya que estoy segura que tienes cosas muy interesantes que contarme.**_

_**Se despide Alison **_

_**PD. Francis le manda muchos saludos y yo también.**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Alison A**_

-hacia donde Señorita el chofer, cuando esta ya había terminado de leer

-al puerto, parece que me iré a Paris Marina alegremente puerto.


End file.
